Before Things Went Black
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Shelagh, Irene and Chummy go shopping for new dresses, that they wouldn't ever get to wear. Please Review if you have time! TY.


Chummy, Shelagh and Irene were out shopping one day, the sisters agreed to keep the children for a while so they could have some well needed girl time. They stopped by Purcells store to look at new fabric to make dresses for easter.

"Chummy, what do you think of this one?" Shelagh asked, holding up a cream bulk with pink polka dots. She unraveled a bit of it and draped it over herself, twirling around to see it flow.

"Marvelous! You and Angela will look darling." She replied, finding a bulk herself. Smiling widely at her find and imagining how pretty she could actually look. "What would Peter think?"

"How about this one?" She continued, Holding a bulk of Cream with blue polka dots.

"Yay Twins! You will look so pretty, and the boys can have matching bow ties!" Shelagh said, smiling at the thought. Irene laughed, as the two of them spun around with their finds

"You will 'ook 'orgous! I fink I will go wiff a reene colour me-self." Irenne stated, holding a green bulk of crimplene fabric. She didn't dare twirl with her back, the fear of it going out before Easter was strongly there.

They checked out their fabrics and set off home to cut and sew the new outfits.

They had talked about what kind of dresses to make,the two decided on a-line dresses and bought tulle for petticoats.

The three decided they wanted to take a break and have a cuppa by the fire, Chummy walked into the sitting room stumbling a bit. Chummy knew something was wrong, but she wouldn't admit it. She decided to wait for Peter.

"Chummy are you okay? You don't look well." Shelagh said, creasing her brow and sliding to the edge of her seat on the settee.

"Oh, I'm fine. One fears of catching the tummy bug, sick stomach the past few days. It will pass." She said, not being truthful as she had felt like this for more than a few days. She wanted to grab her stomach, but she knew they would surely catch on.

"Petal, ur white as a sheet." Irene said, as Chummy on the settee. Still feeling woozy she took a sip of her tea to play it off. "Keep your composer Camilla, Peter will be home soon." She thought to herself.

"Really, I feel fine." She said, and the two left it be. They looked at each other in disbelief.

They talked for a while and drank their tea, relaxing in the quiet and peace of the small Noakes living room. Chummy propped her feet up on the table sitting in front of her trying to ease the pain.

"I think I fancy another cup of tea, anyone else?" Chummy asked, standing to her feet and turning away. Shelagh and Irene let both let out a gasp, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Chummy stood to her feet and within seconds the room went black.

"Chummy!" Shelagh screamed. "Irene go down the block to the surgery! Get Patrick quick!" Shelagh couldn't think of any other reason for her to be bleeding so heavily, she began to quickly access her stomach. Irene ran as fast as her feet could take her, praying the entire way trying not to cry. Tears filled Shelagh's eyes as she began to realize what was happening, years of having a trained eye told her what happened. She ran and got blankets and hot water bottles, she was deathly cold. She rang for the flying squad knowing the urgency.

Patrick and Irene came running into the house, Patrick ran and slid onto his knees flying his bag open for his stethoscope, praying for a heartbeat. It was slow and very weak, but it was there. For now. Shelagh did everything she could, tears poured down Shelagh's cheeks. Irene sat next to Shelagh by Chummy holding her as Patrick looked over Chummy, Irene looked at Shelagh as she was trying to choke out her words.

"Miscarriage Patrick. She has hemorrhaged." Shelagh said, not able to face her husband. Her voice crack as she kissed Chummy's hand. Patrick's hand slid to his mouth and he began to weep.

"14 weeks if I am correct." Shelagh stumbled.

"Pulse is very slow. Hold on Chummy!" Patrick said, taking her hand.

"God, if you're up there, please spare her!" He continued, as the flying squad came running in.

They took her to The London and Irene went with her, the Turners phoned Nonnatus and explained that they needed to be at the hospital. Chummy was rushed into theater for many hours, while Patrick and Shelagh drove to get Peter from the station. They were met at the hospital by Trixie and Cynthia, who each had one of Irene's hands.

"Ur Favas on 'es way" Irene said, standing up to wrap her arms around him.

"I didn't even know mum." Peter burst into tears, and the rest of them followed.

They waited many, many long hours, no one came to deliver news or updates. They were flying blind. Peter couldn't lose her he almost lost her once, this was everything flooding back to him. All the pain and fear was once again there.

Finally after 4 long hours a doctor came through the doors, his head immediately bowed. Peter fell to his knees and cried, he screamed, he shut down.

"Mr. Noakes, I am so sorry. We did all we could."

(1 Year Later.)

Peter walked along the cobbles with his young sleeping son in his arms. He desperately wanted to have his son as close as possible. He stopped and knelt down, laying a small blanket on the ground in front of him, where he laid Freddie down.

He began to tear up seeing his small son lay in between two stones that read.

"In loving memory of Philip John Noakes." and "Camilla Elizabeth Noakes."

"I thought I would come yins today. We miss you." Peter couldn't say anymore as his voice and heart wouldn't let him. He looked at his sleeping boy, and saw his mother and brothers faces, he was a Noakes for said one last goodbye before he picked up his son and had to leave. His heart couldn't take being alone in their house, he moved in with his parents and never found another love.

She was his one true angel, and she would be till the day he died.

"I love you." He said, kissing his wife's stone. He ran his hand over the words marked in it before he got up.

"The Journey is my reward. Love your special angel."


End file.
